1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device for supporting a circuit board, and in particular to a device for releasably supporting a main board in a computer enclosure.
2. The Prior Art
A computer enclosure comprises a chassis in which a main board support panel is fixed. Conventionally, the support panel is fixed to the chassis by bolts that complicates the assembly operation of the computer. Removable support panels are also available in the market for overcoming the above problem. An example is disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application No. 84201628 in which spring-based locking devices are used to secure the support panel. Such spring-based locking devices have a complicated structure and thus high costs. Another example is disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application No. 84214655 in which V-shaped resilient members are used to secure the support panel. The V-shaped members, however, are structurally weak and incapable to soundly secure the support panel.
Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 85200273 and 86209311 disclose circuit board support devices movably mounted to and supported by rails formed in a computer enclosure. The rails suffer from mechanical tolerance that causes the support device not to be firmly secured or incapability to be used with different designs of computer enclosures.
It is thus desired to provide a circuit board support that overcomes the above problems.